In My Life NCSG Part twoThe college years
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: After graduating from McKinley, Quinn and Puck try to keep their relationship working. Will the stars align for them or will they face more challenges than they already have?
1. Chapter 1: Because I love you

**Chapter 1: Because I love you**

_There are places I'll remember_

_all my life_

_those some have changed_

_some forever not for better_

_some have gone_

_while some remain_

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_there is no one compared with you_

_though I know I'll never ever lose affection_

_for people and things_

_that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_in my life I love you more_

"Hey, beautiful," Noah Puckerman said as he came up behind his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, who was sitting inside breadsticks. It's the first Christmas after graduation and Quinn went back home to Lima to visit her mom. Puck, on the other hand, was also visiting his family. He just got back from Los Angeles where he set up his pool cleaning business a couple of months back, and it's currently doing well. He and Quinn would try to meet up every once in a while even if they're in different parts of the United States.

"Hey," Quinn said as she looked back and saw Puck. She stood up, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Puck looked a bit different now—The mohawk was still there, but he had glasses on, and was wearing a black polo top and some slacks. Quinn was wearing a Pink dress, and her hair grew a little bit longer.

"You're beautiful," He said.

She laughed, "Shut up,"

Puck pulled out her chair so she can sit down again. He sat down on the seat across hers.

"So," he said, "back in Lima, huh?"

"We are," Quinn smiled, "I kinda miss it here..."

"Yeah, me too," Puck said, "Can't believe we're not living here anymore. I mean, yeah, you, I always knew you'd go out there and do great things but me...I was gonna be the Lima loser, if you didn't save me—"

"I did not save you, Puck," She smiled and reached out for his hand, "I only helped."

"I love you," He said.

"I love you, too." She smiled, "So...What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Puck took a deep breath and took something out of his pocket. It was an envelope.

"What's—" Quinn said and then she saw that the letter was from Brown University, "Oh my god," she looked at Puck.

"Open it," Puck said.

Quinn opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Mr. Noah Puckerman,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Brown University as a freshman for the second semester of this year—_

"Oh my god, Puck, you got in!" She exclaimed, "I am so happy for you. Oh," She said, stood up and went up to him. She hugged him tightly as she sat down next to him, "Oh my god, You'll be in Providence!"

"Which is near New Haven," He smiled.

She smiled back, "Oh I'm so happy for you!" She said, "So you're moving by February? What about the pool cleaning business?"

"I have a friend in LA, his name is Jake, he'll take care of it for me,"

"I'm so proud of you," She said.

"It's all because I love you,"

"Oh, Puck," She said.

"So," He said, "Kurt's asking if we'd want to spend Christmas at Burt and Carol's...and also Santana's in town, and of course, so is Britt...and you know, the old gang..."

"That would be fun," Quinn said.

"I love you," He said.

"I'm proud of you," She shot back and they looked at each other, happy, in love, content with what they have and where they were at that moment.

** a/n: hello lovelies! So I was so inspired by the Glee finale, coz you know, we've waited two long years for a moment like that that I finally decided to make the sequel of my "Never can say goodbye" fic. They're in college now and things are gonna happen...we'll see how this goes. Hope you like this. leave me reviews :) xo, Cass**


	2. Chapter 2: a merry little Christmas

Chapter 2: Have yourself a merry little Christmas

_Through the years we all would be together_

_if the fates allow_

_so hang your shining star upon the highest ground_

_and have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

"Ahh, I missed singing with you guys," Santana said after she, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Blaine and Kurt sang that song on the jukebox machine. They were at the Hummels', celebrating Christmas. Tina and Mike dropped by, as well, and so did Sam. Mercedes was in LA, Finn was still in the army, while Rachel's in New York.

"Is that really you, Santana?" Puck joked.

"Oh, shut up, Puckerman," Santana said, "Look at you, all grown up and having that pool cleaning business, staying in LA—"

"Didn't you tell them the good news?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, well," Puck said.

"What good news?" Mike asked, "What happened?"

"Puck's moving to Providence," Quinn smiled, "He got into Brown."

"You what?" Santana quipped, "Oh my god, wow, you really got those brain cells working huh?"

Puck laughed, "Well, I am one inspired guy."

"You must be," Tina said, "I'm really glad you and Quinn got back together."

Quinn smiled, "I am, too," She said. "I mean, I ran away from Puck for far too long and look where that got me. But you know? I guess, sometimes you have to get so far from yourself to realize how much you've missed. But the good thing about life is that...sometimes, it allows you to start over and just...see what you really need."

Puck smiled and held Quinn's hand. He looked at everyone, "I love her so much, you know? Even if I screwed up her life—"

"Puck," Quinn said.

"What? It's true," Puck said, "But at least now, the stars are finally aligning for us."

"Ain't he such a romantic?" Quinn quipped and they laughed. They then noticed that Kurt was just being quiet at the end of the couch.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Kurt said, "It's so good seeing all of you move on while I'm stuck here, still dreaming...not knowing if there's anything else for me."

"Kurt," Blaine said.

"I should be in New York, you know?" Kurt said, "But now I'm just here."

"It will be alright," Quinn said, reaching for his hand as she was sitting next to him, "You know, maybe this little time off is good."

"Right," Kurt said sarcastically.

They all just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Okay," Kurt said, "Sorry for dampening your spirits. It's just...hard some days."

"Of course it is," Quinn said, "Growing up's hard." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "You're right. Anyway, come on, let's go eat."

"You'll be alright, Kurt," Quinn said, "Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3: Playing house

**Chapter 3: Playing house**

"And look at that," Quinn smiled as she placed her and Puck's graduation picture on Puck's bedside table. She and Puck were decorating his new apartment in Providence as he was transferring to Brown, leaving the management of his pool cleaning business to a friend in LA.

Puck hugged Quinn from behind, "I love you so much, you know?"

She turned to him and smiled, touching his face. "I know," She said, "I love you, too."

"If only I could marry you right now, I would."

Quinn laughed and squeezed his hand, "We'll come to that."

"Really, huh?" Puck teased.

Quinn pushed him lightly and laughed, "Shut it." She plopped down on bed and held a pillow. Puck sat down beside her.

"I wish we could just stay this way, you know?" Quinn said, "Like...we're in our own world, without caring about anything else. Like we're safe. Here. now."

"I know," Puck said, "But well, reality and all that, at least we have each other."

Quinn smiled at him and he kissed her.

"I love you, Quinn," Puck said.

"I love you, too," She said, "So, that friend of yours...Jake...do you really trust him? Because I'm just a bit worried that he might you know, do something with the business and all...I mean, you gave up so much for that and—"

"Don't worry, Quinn," he said, "I trust him. And...it's gonna be alright, don't worry. Things are working out for us, okay?"

She took a deep breath, "I just want you to make sure that he's not gonna double cross you."

He took her hand, "Relax," he said, "Everything will be great. I have you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And they stayed like that for a little while, stayed in their bubble, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
